


A Date With A King

by arlene28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection (once all written) of Crowley/reader one shots. Hope you like them. Feel free to give me your opinions and/or requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Date With A King

A Date with a King.

 

I get out of the shower and wrap a towel round my body and one round my hair. I left my clothes in the motel room as I’m on my own on this job. It’s strange not having Sam and Dean with me after all this time. We’ve been together since Dean turned up at Sam and my sister’s apartment saying their Dad was missing, but it’s still nice to have some alone time. I head out to the bedroom.

“Shit! You scared the crap out of me!” I yell at the arrogant ‘man’ suddenly standing in front of me.

“Hello, Love.” Crowley smiles smugly.

“How’d you find me?”

“I always make sure I know where YOU are, Love.” He smirks, looking me up and down.

“What do you want?” I demand, crossing my arms over my chest.

“To make a deal with you.” He smiles.

“Me make a deal? With you? You’ve got to be kidding!” I laugh.

“No actually, I’m not.” He says, looking serious suddenly.

My hands are suddenly itching for a weapon. I have no idea what he’s up to but I know I can’t trust him. I frown at him and walk over to my clothes, deciding to ignore him and hope he goes away. As I grab my clothes he comes up behind me. I pull Sam’s demon blade from underneath them and turn round thrusting the knife at Crowley. It’s a stupid move and it’s not gonna work, I know that, but I have to try something.  
I get flung down on the bed, pinned by Crowley’s power. I struggle but it doesn’t do much more than make the towel loosen around my chest and ride up on my thighs. The towel round my hair comes undone too. Crowley smiles appreciatively at my bare skin. I lay still and growl at him. 

“Should’ve realised a guy that sold his soul for a couple of inches on his dick would be a pervert.” I snap, rolling my eyes at him.

“Ready to listen to my proposal, now, Love?”

“Let me up!”

“Um. No. I don’t particularly want you to keep trying to attack me. Plus I’m kind of enjoying the view.” He smirks.

“Let. Me. Up!”

“Fine.” He sighs, snapping his fingers.

I sit up retightening my towel. I get up taking my clothes with me to the bathroom. 

“Hold on, Love. Why are you putting on clothes?”

“Because you’re apparently not leaving and I’m not staying naked if you’re here!”

My clothes get whipped out of my hands and across the room. I turn towards Crowley and put my hands on my hips. 

“What do you want?!” I yell.

“A deal, Love. That’s all. It’s a win, win and win deal.” He smiles smugly.

“Fine, Crowley! What’s your deal?” I snap. 

“You sleep with me for one night and I give Not Moose the first blade.” He smiles at me.

"Are you completely insane?! I'm not sleeping with you Crowley! Never!"

“But if you do, Not Moose will get the blade.”

“You’ll give Dean the blade anyway! You need him to take out Abbadon for you.” I say smugly.

“I will give it to him sooner. Then, he won’t need me to track her down. I won’t have to see any of you again.” He frowns.

"As tempting as getting rid of you is… no!”

“Come on, Love, you’ll enjoy it.”

“Careful, Crowley, you almost sound like you’re begging.” I smirk.

His eyes flash angrily and I find myself suddenly pinned to the wall by his power. My wrists get pinned above my head and the towel comes loose and falls. I feel a shiver of fear travel down my spine. With his wit and humour it’s easy sometimes to forget just how dangerous he is. I’m completely helpless, vulnerable and ashamed to say turned on by the whole situation.

“I’m the King of Hell! I do not beg! I tried to make a deal to be nice! I can just take what I want!” He yells at me.

“Go ahead, then! But I swear I’ll kill you afterwards you son of a bitch!” I glare at him.

He plants his hand on the wall next to my head and leans down towards me. He runs a finger down my cheek, down my neck, down my chest and across one nipple. I can’t help but react. I gasp and my nipple hardens. He smiles. I glare at him but I know it doesn’t fool him.   
I admit Crowley has played an interesting part in my fantasies since we first met him, but I never planned on actually doing anything with him. I just have a thing for bad boys, and Crowley is definitely the ultimate bad boy. Unfortunately this is hitting every fantasy kink I have. The only thing stopping me from giving in is the knowledge that he plans to rape me.   
I suppress a shiver, this time of pleasure, as his finger travels lower across my stomach. I yelp as the power holding my wrists tightens slightly into a bruising hold. He’s watching me closely, judging every single twitch I make. He licks his lips as he looks at every inch of my exposed skin. My pussy tightens and gets wet at the heat in his eyes.

“Would enjoying one night with me be so bad?” He whispers darkly.

“Let me go!” I growl, ignoring his question.

“No.”

“You know, I knew you were a bastard but I didn’t realise that even you would stoop so low as to rape someone.” I whisper.

“Ah, but would it be rape, Love? I don’t think so.” He whispers into my ear, nibbling on my earlobe.

I moan and push my head back as he nibbles a sensitive spot on my neck. Crowley chuckles at my reaction then swirls over his bite with his tongue. Suddenly his power releases me and I put my hands on his chest to stop from falling. I start to push him away but he nibbles my neck again, making me gasp and arch against him instead. His arms encircle my waist, pulling me into him, rubbing me against his erection.   
I moan as his teeth bite along my jaw. His hands move to my ass, squeezing my cheeks hard. I run my hands up to his neck, wrapping my arms round his shoulders to keep myself upright. I gasp and pull back when I feel something brush between my thighs even though his hands are on my ass. I look at him questioningly. 

“There are perks to being King, My Love. My powers don’t just hold people.” He smiles, as I feel something brush over my nipples.

Suddenly I’m feeling little brushes over every inch of skin, making me gasp and moan. I’m leaning on Crowley, gripping his shoulders just to stay upright. The sensations are over-whelming. Almost too much but at the same time not quite enough. A familiar pressure is building in the pit of my stomach as Crowley just seems to stand there watching me, keeping me standing. His power suddenly pushes hard against my clit and I come apart. I cry out as my orgasm crashes down on me in waves. My legs finally give way and Crowley catches me, carrying me over to the bed.  
He drops me onto the mattress and crawls until he’s kneeling over me. He grips my chin making me have to look at him. 

“Still going to say you don’t want me, My Love?” He whispers seductively.

“Fine! I want you, okay?! Doesn’t mean I like you.” I ground out between clenched teeth.

“Good, I don’t much like you either. I just want your body.” He smirks at me.

I don’t know why but his statement pisses me off. I go to slap him but find myself pinned to the bed by his power. I glare at him but he just smirks. He stands back up and starts undressing slowly. I growl with impatience at his speed. Dammit I know he can get rid of his clothes with a click of his fingers! I want him. I want to feel his cock inside me. I want him to fuck me! Why is he taking so long?!  
I moan when he’s standing shirtless in front of me. I try to struggle but his power is too strong. He smiles at my struggles and oh so slowly undoes his belt. He folds it in half and lightly slaps my thigh with it. I moan at the feel of it. His eyes flash as he realises I liked the slap and he does it again, harder this time. I yelp and squirm but get wetter too. His eyes narrow and he smiles. He drops the belt and takes off his trousers. I gasp as I see his cock, it’s huge!

“How much did you add to that when you took that body?” I laugh.

He picks up his belt again and brings it down on my thighs until they’re bright red and I’m moaning non-stop.

“I knew you were a bitch but I never took you as a slut.” He smiles.

“Fuck you!”

“Oh no, My Love. I’ll be fucking you. Once you beg.”

“Never!”

He smiles. He uses his power to turn me over onto my stomach.

“If you want me to stop just say so.” He says.

“Aw are you going soft on me oh, Mighty King of Hell?” I tease.

“Oh no, not at all. I just don’t want you running off crying rape. That’s why I’m not going to fuck you until you say ‘fuck me, My King’.”

“Never gonna happen.”

“We’ll see.” He chuckles.

I cry out as his belt comes down on my ass harder than before. He continues until my ass is on fire from the strikes and tears are rolling down my face. He finally stops and after a few seconds I moan as I feel his tongue licking gently over the welts he’s created. I cry out as I feel his fingers rub across my clit.

“So wet for me, My Love. I do like that. You certainly enjoyed that belt, didn’t you?”

“Yes.” I whisper.

“What? I didn’t quite catch that.” He says, turning me back over.

I moan as my ass rubs painfully across the quilt. Crowley thrusts two fingers into my pussy. I arch up, moaning. 

“Did you enjoy the belt?” He demands.

“Yes!” I yell, blushing.

“Blushing for me?” He laughs. “Tell me the words so I can give us both the ending we want.”

“Maybe you should be the one to beg.”

He smirks again and begins to thrust his fingers in and out of me. I arch moaning at the feel of his fingers and my sore ass rubbing along the bed. His power pins my wrists above my head again and he leans over to suck one of my nipples. I scream out as he bites down on it, hard enough to leave teeth marks but not enough to draw blood. It’s too much, I can’t hold back anymore. I can’t remember why I wanted to. I can’t even think any further than wanting his cock inside me. 

“Fuck me, Crowley, please! Please!” I beg.

“Say the words I told you!” He orders.

“You’re not my king!” I gasp out.

“Say it or you don’t get fucked!” He growls.

He curls his fingers inside me, presses his thumb to my clit and uses his power to squeeze my breasts all at the same time. 

“Fuck me, My King. Please.” I beg almost sobbing from all the sensations he’s causing at once.

“It’s about time, My Love.” He growls.

He thrusts his cock into me in one go and I scream for him, digging my nails into his shoulders, barely registering that he’s released my hands. He growls at the feel of my nails and begins to thrust in and out of me, hard and fast. I’m barely able to keep a hold of him as he thrusts and I know I’ll be sore in the morning, but I don’t care. I grab the back of his head and pull him down so I can kiss him hungrily. Our tongues tangle and I moan at the taste of him. He tastes of scotch and something that just seems to be him.   
He rubs his thumb across my clit as he thrusts hard enough to hit my cervix. It pushes me over the edge and I tear my head back, screaming his name as I cum. My pussy clenches down round his cock and he cums too, shouting out, filling my pussy with his seed.  
We collapse together in a sweaty heap, breathing heavily. 

“Okay, so maybe I do like you, My Love. Just a little.” He groans, moving so that he’s spooning me.

“Mm, I might like you too, My King. Just a bit.” I sigh drifting off to sleep.


	2. To Tease a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Crowley cope with your constant teasing?

To Tease a King

I push my sweat covered hair out of my eyes as I walk into the bunker after my jog. I remove my earphones and head downstairs.

“Hey guys… and Crowley.” I say happily, seeing Sam, Dean, Cas and Crowley standing around a table.

“Hello, Love.” Crowley says whilst the guys just nod.

“Whatcha doing?” I ask.

“Helping Crowley with something.” Dean says.

“Need my help?” I ask, trying to ignore Crowley staring at me.

“Nah we got it covered.” Sam says.

“Okay, then, I’m going for a shower.” I say.

“Want someone to wash your back, Love?” Crowley asks.

“Hm, yeah. Sam wanna help me?” I smirk.

Sam just laughs, knowing I’m not serious, as I walk off leaving Crowley frowning.

 

After my shower I walk into my bedroom drying my hair. I stop suddenly when I see that my small bed has been replaced with a huge four poster bed with satin sheets. I notice a note and pick it up to read it.

I figured a beautiful woman   
Should have a proper bed with real sheets.  
C x

I frown and head back to the library. Cas has gone but Dean, Sam and Crowley are still there. I walk up to Crowley waving his note at him. Dean and Sam look at me questioningly.

“What the hell is this?” I ask Crowley.

“I figured you might want a proper bed, Love.” He smirks at me.

“Wait, what?” Dean asks.

“He swapped my bed for a four poster!”

“Hey, why don’t I get a free bed?” Dean asks.

“I figured it might be more fun for her to christen her new bed with a partner.” Crowley smirks.

“Good point. I do need to christen it now.” I smile at Crowley.

“Well allow me to offer…” Crowley starts.

“You’ll help me, right Dean?” I ask seductively.

“Yeah, course.” Dean smirks.

Crowley just looks gob smacked and Sam does his best not to laugh. I smile smugly at Crowley and head back to my room, accentuating the sway of my hips as I go.

 

A couple of nights later and I’m stomping into the bunker in a tight low cut top and short denim skirt, thoroughly pissed off. I’d been on a ‘date’ with a guy who had apparently got some info on a case and it hadn’t gone well.

“You guys owe me so badly!” I shouted as I walked into the library.

I scowled as I noticed Crowley standing there too. 

“Date didn’t go well then?” Dean asked eyebrows raised.

“No! He didn’t know a damn thing and he was super handsy.” I snapped.

“Why do you have bruises on your thigh?” Crowley asks, looking very serious for once.

“He went from handsy to wannabe rapist after I said no.” I shrug.

“What?!” Sam and Dean yell at the same time.

Crowley’s eyes get a red tinge to them as he looks very pissed. 

“Relax guys, I kicked his ass.”

“Say the word, Love, and I’ll drag him to hell and make him pay.” Crowley says darkly.

“It’s fine. Now, I’m gonna go bathe in acid and burn my clothes.” I say.

I head to my room and strip my clothes off. I check myself over in the mirror. Truth be told it was harder for me to fight the guy off than I made out. I had bruises on my neck, breasts, stomach and thighs. I need to make sure Dean doesn’t see them or Crowley will have that guy in hell sooner than he thought. I put my hands over my eyes and rub my face tiredly. When I remove my hands I gasp. All the bruises were gone and there was a note on the mirror.

You should have realised I would know how much   
He hurt you. I will make him pay  
C x

I frown slightly at his idea of making the guy pay but figure it’s not really my problem. I smile at the fact he was nice enough to heal me and head into the bathroom. I blink as I realise the bath is full of hot bubbly water and there are candles all-round the bath. There’s also another note.

I figured you’d appreciate me saving you time  
And that you’d need to relax  
C x

This time I smile with a full grin at Crowley’s kindness. I test the water and as expected it just the right temperature. I get in with a happy sigh as all the tension leaves my muscles. 

 

When I’m dried and dressed I head back to the library. I smile at Crowley and walk up to him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

“Thank you.” I smile, ignoring Dean and Sam’s questioning looks.

“Not a problem. Maybe next time you’ll let me wash your back.” He smirks.

“Um, no. I don’t think so.” I smile. “You’re not really my type.”

I run my hand down his chest and bite my bottom lip, looking at him seductively until I see him swallow hard. I smile at him and walk back to my room, swinging my hips as I walk. This time it’s Dean I hear chuckling as I walk off, ready for some sleep.

 

A few days later and I have the bunker all to myself for once. The boys are off helping Cas with something so I’m doing some baking and cleaning. Going full on Martha Stewart on the place. I have my headphones in blaring some dance tunes. I like the rock bands that Dean does but every now and then I need something different. I’m walking around shaking my ass to the music when I suddenly feel someone watching me.   
I spin round pointing my gun and gasp when I see its Crowley. I put the gun away and pull out my headphones. 

“How long have you been there? What are you doing here?” I demand.

“I was looking for Squirrel and got captivated by your… dancing.” He smirks.

“Dean’s not here and I wasn’t really dancing.”

“If that wasn’t dancing I think I’d really enjoy seeing you dance, Love.” Crowley smiles, moving closer to me. 

“Never gonna happen.” I snarl.

The oven timer goes off and I go and take the pie I’ve made for Dean out, placing it on the side to cool. As I turn round, Crowley is just there! I gasp and move backwards, knocking the hot pie all down my front.

“Ah, shit!” I cry out, ripping my shirt off to stop the burning.

I hiss at the scald on my stomach and wet a tea towel in cold water, dabbing it on the burn trying to cool it. Crowley comes up to me, turning me to face him. He inspects the burn and clicks his fingers, making the burn disappear. 

“Are you okay now, Love?” Crowley whispers in my ear.

“I would’ve been better if you hadn’t snuck up on me and made me knock the pie over in the first place! I swear I’m gonna put a bell on you!” I yell.

I’m checking my stomach and notice Crowley swallowing hard, trying to avoid looking at my breasts. 

“What’s the matter Crowley? Been a while since you saw a woman’s breasts?” I smile, deliberately taking a deep breath so my breasts jiggle.

“Oh I’ve seen plenty of them, Love, although I admit yours are especially lovely.” He smiles.

I roll my eyes at him but decide to get some payback for all the crap he’s been putting me through over the years. So instead of stepping back, I step INTO him. I smile and lick my lips leaning against his chest, blocking him between me and the counter. I run my hands up into his hair and raise up on tiptoe. I lean all the way up aiming for his mouth. I lick along his bottom lip and the look of shock he’s had on his face so far changes. His eyes darken and his breath quickens. He places his hands on my hips and moans as my lips make contact with his.

“Thanks for healing me.” I say pulling away. “Now, bye, I’ll tell Dean to call you when he gets back.”

I smile at his growl as I turn round and head to my room. I go to my dresser and bend down to grab a top from the bottom draw. Suddenly hands grab my waist and lift me up, throwing me onto the bed. I yelp as I bounce on the mattress and my gun goes flying across the room. 

“You didn’t really think I’d let you walk off after that little display did you, Love?” Crowley smirks, standing at the end of the bed.

“Get out!” 

“No, Love. Because if you were honest with yourself you’d realise you don’t want me to leave.” He grins.

Dammit he’s right. I’ve always found him attractive but could ignore it when he was being evil. Then Sam tried to cure him and something changed. He became more human and nicer. To me anyway. My attraction to him has got stronger and stronger. I do want him and this little display of strength has just turned me on more.   
I swallow, trying to ease my dry throat. As he starts to undress. I go to get up but I’m pinned to the bed by my wrists before I can get far. Crowley smirks at me and clicks his fingers. I gasp as I’m suddenly naked, spread eagled on the bed.

“Let me go, you son of a bitch!” I shout.

“Let me think… no!” He smirks.

I struggle against the power holding me down but it’s no use, I can’t get free. Crowley continues to undress and I have to close my eyes to stop from moaning as his chest is bared. 

“Look at me, My Love. I can see how wet you are for me so there’s no denying it.”

I open my eyes to retort but end up moaning as I see he’s now naked, and huge! 

"Crowley!" I mean to shout but it comes out as more of a moan.

“That’s right, My Love, moan for me.” He says crawling onto the bed.

I gasp as he begins to kiss his way up my legs. I actually whimper when he nibbles at my ankles and the again when he bites behind my knees. I cry out his name when he bites and sucks each of my thighs. I start gasping as he moves closer and closer to my pussy. I can’t think anymore I just know I want him! I want his mouth on my pussy! I want his cock pounding into me! I whimper as he completely skips my pussy, licking along my stomach.

“I’m sorry, Love, was there something you wanted?” Crowley smirks at me.

“Fuck you!” I growl although I REALLY want to say yes.

“Oh no, Love, I’M going to fuck you.” He smiles.

“Crowley!” I whine, arching as he nips my hip.

“I’ll do anything you want, Love, as long as you say ‘please My King’.” He smirks.

“No!” I cry.

He shrugs and continues to kiss and lick his way up my body. He skips my breasts, making me growl. He smirks and then nibbles along my neck. I cry out when he finds a sensitive point on my neck. He bites down and sucks the spot he’s just found, making me writhe and arch. He chuckles at my reaction and I give up, I can’t hide my arousal anymore. 

“Crowley, please!”

“Please what, My Love?” He whispers seductively in my ear.

I just arch and moan as he bites down on my earlobe. I gasp when the power holding me is released. I place my hands on his chest meaning to push him away but instead my hands move upwards and I wrap my arms round his neck, placing my hands on his head. I pull him down to my lips and kiss him, pushing my tongue into his mouth and moaning at the taste of him.   
He grabs a handful of my hair and pulls me into him further, deepening the kiss even more. I moan and run one of my hands down his chest and stomach. Just as I brush his cock, though, my hand is pinned to the mattress again by Crowley’s power.

“Crowley, please!” I whine.

“No, My Love, not until you say the words.” He growls, biting my neck again.

“Please, My King! Fuck me, please! Crowley, My King, please fuck me!” I beg, uncaring about anything but wanting him inside me now.

“Anything My Queen wishes.” Crowley growls.

He moves between my legs and grabs my hips. He hesitates for a second looking me in the eyes. I realise he wants to make absolutely sure I want this. I wrap my legs around his waist, lifting my hips and pulling him down. He smirks and moves slightly so he doesn’t enter me.

“Crowley! If you don’t fuck me now I’m gonna kill you, painfully and slowly!” I yell.

He smirks and thrusts himself into my hot, wet pussy in one go. I arch, screaming his name, digging my nails into his shoulders. I don’t even register that he’s released my hands. He feels so good, pounding into my pussy. He doesn’t try to be gentle or slow just goes straight to hard and rough, and I love every second of it. I’m moaning and lifting my hips to meet each of his thrusts.

“Scream for me, My Queen.” Crowley growls.

“Crowley! Fuck! Harder!”

“What did you call me?” He growls, stopping.

“Cro... My King! Fuck me harder, please My King!” I beg.

“That’s right!”

He begins to pound in to me again, harder than before. He’s fucking me so hard all I can do is hold on, digging my nails into his skin. I screaming his name over and over and I’m so close! He moves his hand down to my clit and rubs it hard. I arch, screaming, pussy walls clenching him tight as I cum.   
He continues fucking me through my orgasm. Not changing his rhythm or depth at all. He hangs on to his climax until I’ve finished mine. When he cums he growls my name, filling my pussy with his seed. He collapses onto me. We take a few minutes to calm our breathing. When we can move again, Crowley scoops me into his arms holding me close. 

“I’ll have to tease you more often.” I laugh, breathlessly.

“As long as you let me have you anyway I want and whenever I want, My Love.” He whispers.

“Guess we’ll have to see.” I grin, rubbing my ass against his re hardening erection.

He growls and bites my neck.

“Let’s see if we can get you to agree after round two then, My Love.” He smirks.


	3. The Price of a Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a deal with Crowley. What will the price really be? Is it worth it?
> 
> Warning- rape/non-con. Anal Sex and fingering. Multiple POV's.
> 
> Written for a friend.

The Price of a Soul

 

She is standing in the freezing cold at night wondering what the hell she’s doing. When the old woman in New Orleans told her about crossroad demons and their pacts she thought the woman was insane, but when she drove passed a crossroads on her way home she couldn’t help but decide to try it out. She’d done everything the old woman said to do and she knows what she wants now all she needs is the fucking demon to turn up!  
She’s so busy looking at her watch she doesn’t notice Crowley appearing behind her or his appreciative once over look he gives her. He licks his lips and steps forwards. She still hasn’t noticed him behind her.

“Hello, Love.” He drawls, a little annoyed that she hasn’t noticed the King of Hell.

She lets out a little yelp and spins round. She looks Crowley over with a raised eyebrow.

“YOU’RE a demon?” She asks disbelievingly.

“I’m the King of Hell, Love.” He says slyly.

“Yeah right and I’m the Queen of Sheba!” She scoffs.

He scowls at her, letting his eyes turn red and snaps his fingers. Suddenly she finds herself pinned to her car. She cries out as her back smacks against the metal and Crowley stalks towards her. His eyes have changed back to their usual brown but now they’re flashing with his rage.

“Do you want to make a deal or shall I just kill you for wasting my time! I could be hunting down Winchesters you know!” He shouts.

“I want to make a deal, I swear! I’m sorry!” She cries.

“Get on with it then!”

“I want to be rich. Mega rich. Like, richer than Alan Sugar or Donald Trump.” She replies.

“You realise you’re selling your soul, right? In ten years you will die and I will claim your soul.” He says.

“I know. Is there something I have to sign? Oh God I don’t have to sign in blood do I?” She asks.

“No. The contract is concluded by more fun ways.” He smirks.

“How?”

“A kiss.”

“Eurgh, can I take the signing in blood option please?” She asks, making a disgusted face at him.

He scowls at her with a growl and grabs the back of her head, crashing his lips down on hers. She struggles but he just laughs and bites her lip so she has to open her mouth. When she does he pushes his tongue into her mouth, ravishing it hungrily.

“Deal.” He sighs when he pulls away.

She wipes her mouth in revulsion and gets in her car, driving away as fast as she can. Crowley watches her leave thinking about all the fun he’ll have when her soul is HIS. 

 

Nine years, eleven months and two weeks later she is with her lawyer having her will written. She can’t believe what an idiot she was back when she made that deal. She should have asked for love or happiness but no she asked for money! She’s spent the last ten years lonely and miserable and nothing she spent money on could change that. Now her time is almost up and the only people she has to leave the money to, are charities!  
She walks out of the lawyer’s office and freezes as she spots Crowley in the crowd across the street, watching her. She stands there listening to her heart trying to burst from her chest. A bus goes past in the street and she loses sight of him. When the bus is gone so is Crowley.  
She shakes her head. Obviously she’s seeing things due to her worry. She heads home and continues to sort her things out into piles according to which charity could use which item more. 

 

It’s the last day before her time is up and she’s making the most of it. She had her hair and nails done, had a lovely massage, a huge dinner with every dessert imaginable and now she’s relaxing in a huge spa tub with lots of bubbles. She takes another sip from her bottle of champagne. 

“Hello Love.” Crowley says from the bathroom doorway.

She yelps, drops the champagne bottle onto the floor and spins round in the bath.

“Y… you’re a day early!” She gasps.

“Yes well, I didn’t feel like waiting any longer.” He shrugs with a smirk.

“Get out!” She snaps.

He frowns at her and uses his powers to lift her from the tub. He strides up to her and grabs her by the hair, pulling her into the bedroom as she screams for him to let her go. He just chuckles as he throws her down on the bed. 

 

CROWLEY’S POV

She shouts at me to let her go but my blood is pumping in excitement so hard I could become addicted to it. She kicks at me as she tries to escape, how amusing. I grab her ankles and yank her back towards me. She slaps at me so I backhand her round the face. She lays there dazed as I pull her legs open.  
Fuck she looks exquisite. I’ve been waiting ten years for this moment, to have her, to make her pay for the disgust she showed at having to kiss me. She’s still wet and covered in bubbles from the bath. I crawl onto the bed over her and suck her nipple into my mouth. She moans and starts trying to pull away from me. I grin up at her and use my power to pin her spread eagled on the bed. 

 

READER’S POV

I’m pinned to the bed by invisible restraints and he’s kneeling over me, feasting on my breasts. I gasp as he bites down on a nipple whilst pinching the other one with his hand. This was not what was supposed to happen! I was supposed to die, tomorrow, not be raped! I have tears streaming down my face as he kisses his way up my body from my breasts to my neck.  
I scream as he bites my neck hard and start sobbing at the pain. He doesn’t seem to care about my comfort though. He keeps one hand on my breast, squeezing roughly as the other hand runs into my wet hair. He yanks on my hair to pull my head back, exposing more of my throat and making me cry out at the pain in my scalp.  
He kisses and licks all over my neck as his hand continues to knead my breast. He tugs my head back so much I have to open my mouth in order to breathe. He crashes his mouth down on mine and before I can even blink his tongue is exploring my mouth. I start trying to struggle again but it’s useless! I can’t at all! I start sobbing uncontrollably but he’s not bothered at all.  
His hand moves down from my breast and starts rubbing my clit as he pulls back in order to see my face clearly. I cry harder at the shots of pleasure that explode from the contact with my nub. My whole body is betraying me! I don’t want this! I hate it, I hate HIM! 

“Stop please! Let me go or kill me but please stop this!” I beg, sobbing hard.

“No, you belong to me and if I want to make you my personally fucktoy I will.” He growls.

He pinches my clit hard and I cry out in both pain and pleasure. I’m absolutely shocked to realise that I’m nearing a climax. I feel so sick that he’s going to make me cum even though I don’t want any of this! 

“My little fuck pet, are you going to cum for me?” He whispers with a grin.

“Please stop! Please don’t make me…”

“Don’t make you what? Don’t make you cum? You’re going to cum for me, toy, again and again.” He growls, eyes flashing red.

He pinches my clit and twists it in his fingers and I explode. I cum in a rush and he chuckles, putting his soaked fingers in front of my face so I can see the evidence of what he made me do. He grins at me evilly and shoves his wet fingers into my mouth, making me suck them clean.  
He pulls his fingers out with a pop and puts his hand back between my legs. I shudder in revulsion as it brushes against my slit, hating the pleasure I feel from his touch. He suddenly plunges two fingers into my pussy and I scream at the unexpected pain of his fingers stretching me. He doesn’t give me any time to adjust before he plunges a third finger into my core and begins to thrust them in and out of me.  
I sob even more at the burning pain I feel from the stretching as he pounds his fingers in and out fast. His fingers are rubbing against my walls, the stretching is so painful and he’s hitting my cervix on every entry. He sets an unrelenting pace and all I can do is cry and beg him to stop. I swear all my begging does is turn him on even more! He’s smirking the entire time.  
I try to twist and move away but I just can’t do it! He has me pinned down too hard to gain any leeway. He leans down and ravishes my move again as his thumb presses into my clit, making me jerk slightly. He doesn’t move his thumb, just keeps it pressed down hard on top of my clit whilst he continues to fuck me on his fingers. To my utter disgust I feel another climax edging its way closer at his actions.  
He bites down on my jaw hard enough to leave a perfect imprint of his teeth and I scream my orgasm to the world as I fall over the edge against my will. He doesn’t let up though he continues with the same actions, pushing me into a third and fourth unwanted climax.  
When he finally removes his hand I just lay there, panting and completely numb. I have no more tears, I’ve realised my begging won’t sway him and my throat hurts too much to continue screaming for help. He raises himself up and clicks his fingers. I suddenly find myself being pinned with my face down on the bed and my ass in the air.  
He kneels behind me and without any warning he thrusts his cock into my pussy in one go. I scream at the agony as he not only stretches me but as he also hits the deepest part of me. He grabs my hips and starts thrusting n and out of my cunt, ignoring my renewed sobbing at the pain. He fucks me hard and fast, hips slapping my ass every time he thrusts into me. He fingers dig into my flesh hard enough I know they’ll leave bruises. I sigh in relieve as he pulls out and I think he’s done. He’s not though.

“I’m going to use my toy all up. Then I’m going to drag you to hell so I can use you again and again.” He laughs.

I scream louder than I’ve ever screamed before as he suddenly shoves his cock into my ass. I’ve never had anal before and he didn’t do any prep. I sob and gasp in pain as he stretches my ass open and it feels like I’m too full. He begins to pound into me, not giving me any time to adjust again.  
I cry out as I feel a cock enter my pussy again and I realise it’s his powers, the same one he uses to pin me down. Both cocks begin to fuck me entering and pulling back at the same time. I’m too full, too stretched and I didn’t want this anyway so it just hurts so much! I’m sobbing and crying, whimpering and begging him to stop. He doesn’t listen though, just continues to pound into both holes. He pulls out with a groan and clicks his fingers.

“Got to clean myself. It’s the gentlemanly thing to do.” He shrugs as he crawls towards my head and I realise there’s nothing from me on his cock.

He releases me enough that I can raise my front up until I’m on my hands and knees. He grabs my hair and yanks my head back, thrusting his cock into my mouth so deeply I gag. He still doesn’t care though as he continues to fuck my mouth. I cry out around his dick as his power creates the sensation of cocks filling my pussy and ass again.  
It all hurts so much. Even my throat hurts now as he keeps thrusting into it. I can’t breathe and my face is soaked from tears. My cunt and ass are on fire from the relentless pounding and stretching. My head hurts from how tightly he’s pulling my hair. His thrusts become erratic and he starts moaning.

“I’m going to fill that mouth and you are going to swallow every last drop or I’ll punish you next time.” He growls.

A couple more thrusts and he cums in great spurts down my throat. I gag and choke but manage to force every last drop down. He releases me and I collapse onto the mattress, curling up around myself. He clicks his fingers and becomes fully clothed again. He clicks his fingers a second time and I’m suddenly wearing a metal collar that says Crowley on it. I whimper and try to move away from him as he squeezes my breast.

“Let’s get some ground rules pet. One, you are MINE. MY property to do with as I wish when I wish. Two, you will never pull away from me. You will allow me to do anything I want to you when I command you to. Three, you are not allowed to speak unless I say so no more begging or crying, it irritates me. Understand?” He says sternly.

I just nod and he looks satisfied. He grins and shoves his fingers back into my pussy then pulls them out and pushes them into my ass instead. I bite my lip so I don’t make a noise and he purrs in delight.

“An intelligent pet. Good. Let’s go home.”

As he pulls me up by a leash that suddenly appears attached to the collar I notice the patch of blood on my bed from where he used me. The deal was so not worth it is all I can think as he drags me to Hell to use me anyway he wants.


	4. A Demon Can Be Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accidentally tell the Winchester brothers how you feel about them but their reactions leave you reeling. What will happen when Crowley helps you?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Ashley_Winchester_77.

A Demon Can Be Better

 

“Hey, where are we going?” I ask, looking out of the back window of the Impala.

“Figured we could hang out at a bar for a while.” Dean shrugs from the driver’s side.

“Cool by me. I was just wondering where we were going because I noticed you didn’t turn towards the bunker.” I shrug, leaning back against the seat.

“I just thought we could use some downtime. That last hunt was a tough one.” Dean grins at me through the rear-view mirror.

“Yes and yes.” I say joyfully.

I’ve been with the Winchester brothers for a few years now, they taught me how to hunt after saving me from a Djinn and I stuck with them ever since. The only problem I have is that I’ve managed to fall in love, not just with one of them, but both of the brothers. I fell for Dean first, with his protectiveness and caring it was easy to fall for him. My love for Sam grew over time, his softness and gentleness winning me over. I’ll never tell them though. I mean, firstly, I don’t think either of them feel that way and, secondly, if they both felt that way I’d come between them and I’d NEVER want that.  
We pull up outside a bar that’s close to the bunker and head inside. Sam and Dean grab a booth while I order the drinks. By the time I turn around with the drinks Sam has his head buried in his laptop and Dean is at the jukebox chatting up an attractive woman. I snort with laughter and shake my head at their antics. I know, I should be all upset and jealous about Dean flirting with someone but I’ve known what he was like from day one and if I’m not willing to tell him how I feel then I have no right for jealousy.  
I take a seat across from Sam and sigh with boredom. I notice an attractive guy eyeing me up and decide to go and talk to him. I sit at the bar next to him and spend a nice hour drinking and flirting with him. I have no intention of it going any further but it is fun to flirt. After another half an hour I turn to look at Sam and Dean. They’re both back at the booth and Sam has put away his laptop. I turn back and swallow my drink, chatting to the guy some more. Twenty minutes later I decide to go back and join Sam and Dean.   
Just as I step off my stool a wave of dizziness sweeps over me. Before I’m even aware of it, the guy I’ve been talking to leads me out the front of the bar. I blink rapidly as the world goes fuzzy around the edges. The guy starts to lead me to a car but I resist. It’s not the right car. 

“No, wait.” I mumble.

“Come on, you seem ill. I’ll get you some help.” The guy says.

“We’ll take it from here.” Sam says, coming out of the bar.

“S…Sam.” I mumble as the world tilts again.

Sam catches me in his arms as Dean grabs the guy by the throat, pinning him to his car.

“What did you give her?” Dean demands.

“W…what?” I ask Sam, shaking my head against the groggy feeling.

“He must have slipped something into your drink. You’ve drunk way more and never got this dizzy.” Sam explains.

“What did you give her?!” Dean yells at the guy.

“Just a little pill, man. It was just supposed to help her enjoy the ride!” The guy smirks.

Dean pulls his ‘I’m going to kill you’ glare and I swear the guy pees himself. The world tilts again and I almost fall to my knees except Sam’s arms stop me. The brothers load me into Baby and we head back to the bunker. The longer that passes the dizzier and tipsy I feel.

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed so you can sober up.” Dean says, leaning into the car to pull me out.

“Aw, you gonna join me?” I slur.

“Yeah coz you actually want me to.” Dean laughs.

“I do. I love you.” I pout.

Dean looks shocked and passes me to Sam. I giggle and wrap my arms around Sam’s neck.

“I love you too, you know. We could all sleep in the same bed.” I flirt, waggling my eyebrows.

“I think you’re very out of it right now.” Sam chuckles, leading me to my room.

“Nah-ah. Well, yeah but it’s still true!” I cry.

As I stumble into my room I grab my diary from under my pillow and wave it under Sam’s nose.

“See. Look! I wrote it down!” I cry giddily, thrusting the book into his hands.

I then collapse onto my bed and the world goes black.

 

 

I wake the next morning with a pounding head and no real memory of the night before. I groan as I stand up, heading to the kitchen for coffee. When I enter the main room I see Dean and Sam sitting on the sofa having a heated discussion and reading…my diary! I gasp and freeze as memories of last night wash over me. I’m absolutely horrified as I remember telling both brothers my feelings and giving them my diary as proof.

“Oh fuck. No.” I groan, burying my face in my hands in utter embarrassment.

“You need to leave.” Sam says, standing up and walking over to me.

“W…what?” I gasp in shock.

“We just don’t think it’s a good idea for you to stay with us anymore.” Dean says sadly, walking up to me too.

“But I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say anything and I never planned on saying anything! I never expected anything to happen so I was just going to keep my mouth shut! I swear! Please don’t kick me out! I have nowhere else to go!” I ramble, tears streaming down my face.

“I’m sorry but…it’s for the best.” Dean says quietly.

“But… I thought we were family? I thought you would always be there for me? First you tell Cas to get lost and now you’re kicking me out for admitting my feelings?!” I cry, voice becoming more high-pitched as I continue.

“It’s the only option because we don’t love you.” Sam says coldly.

“Sam! That’s not like you to say something so meanly.” I gasp in shock.

“It’s the truth.” He shrugs icily.

I just stand frozen to the spot and stare at each brother in turn. I never expected this. Dean to try it on even if he didn’t reciprocate his feelings, Sam blushing a lot when we were in the same room or for them just to gently let me down. I never would’ve guessed they’d kick me out.

“But I have nowhere to go.” I breathe.

“I’m sure you’ll find somewhere.” Dean says.

“I…I’ll go pack…my stuff.” I stammer dazedly.

They just nod and walk away. I stumble to my room and begin to pack my stuff. I vaguely hear the guy’s head out and I just throw things into a bag, desperately trying to see through my tears. After all these years, all their words of us being family, they’re just throwing me away. They don’t care that I have nowhere to go, no one to go to. They don’t care about me. At all. I can’t believe it, I truly can’t. I feel like my heart is being shredded into tiny pieces and I can’t breathe. I don’t even know HOW I’m going to get anywhere. I can’t drive and the nearest bus stop is miles away. I have no money either. Hunting isn’t exactly a high earning job.  
I look around the room that was finally beginning to feel like home and then drag my bag out of the room. I trip down the hall, unsteady on my shocked feet, heading to the exit. Just as I stumble into the main room I see Crowley standing there, looking around.

“Hi, Love, I was just wondering where our boys are? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He asks, demeanour changing as he sees me sobbing.

“No!” I wail, dropping to my knees in grief.

Before I can land on the hard ground, Crowley catches me and holds me to his chest. He lets me sob onto his shirt, creating a wet patch, while he rubs my back gently. He changed a lot after Sam injected Crowley with his blood but even I never would’ve thought I would ever be in this situation with him. He allows me to cry until my tears run out and I’m just hiccupping breathlessly.

“They’re kicking me out.” I mumble into his chest.

“What?!” Crowley cries in shock, grabbing my arms to hold me away to look into my face.

“Last night, I got drunk and a guy spiked my drink with something…” I began.

“What?!” Crowley yells angrily.

I blink at him in shock at his anger and he sighs, visibly calming himself down.

“Who drugged you? I’ll kill him.” Crowley growls.

“Never caught his name.” I shrug, shocked that he cares.

“Fine. Carry on.” He growls.

Well, the drug affected me and I admitted to both Sam and Dean that I was in love with both of them. I woke up about an hour ago and they said they didn’t want me here anymore. They’re throwing me out.” I sob.

“Come with me. I own a hotel suite that you can stay in.” Crowley says gently.

“Why?” I ask.

“Why what?”

“Why would you help me? Why do you act like you care? Why are you being nice to me?” I ask, confused.

“Because I actually like you. You were always, at least civil, to me.” He smiles.

I think for a few minutes, trying to figure out what I should do. He’s the frigging King of Hell! But…I have nowhere else to go. I don’t even have anything to live for anymore so would it really be so bad if it was a trap so he could kill me. I hear the door to the bunker being unlocked and I grab Crowley.

“Okay but can we go now? Right now?” I ask, panicked.

Crowley smiles and clicks his fingers. Suddenly we’re standing in a huge hotel suite. I look around in awe and Crowley chuckles. He steps closer to me and rubs his thumbs along my cheeks, wiping away my tears. I smile at him and he takes a step back.

“If you need anything, just give me a call. You can stay as long as you want.” He says gently.

“I’m going to be all alone.” I murmur sadly.

“I’ll only ever be a call away, I promise. I’ll stop by regularly too, Love, okay?” Crowley says reassuringly.

“Thank you. I’ll be fine. I’ll get a nice little job and move out as soon as possible.” I smile.

“No rush.” He smiles back.

I blink and Crowley is gone. I look around and then figure I may as well unpack.

 

 

I smile as I roll over in bed and see Crowley’s sleeping face. It’s been years since that awful night and over the first few months Crowley and I grew closer. Now we practically live together in this hotel suite as the only time he is away is when he has to deal with ‘Hell Stuff’.   
Crowley smiles at me as his eyes blink open and his eyes meet mine. I reach out and place a hand against his chest and he wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me against him. I giggle at his sudden action and he kisses me gently. I can’t believe how happy I am after that dreadful night. 

“I have a meeting to go to.” Crowley moans as his alarm goes off, ruining our mood.

“Okay.” I laugh, sliding out of his arms.

“I don’t know how long I’ll be.” He says as he gets up and dressed.

“Okay.” I say slowly, standing up.

That’s not like him. Normally he gives me a time and, because he’s the King of Hell, he always gets back when he says. He lets out a sigh and turns to me, wearing just his trousers.

“I’m meeting up with the Winchesters.” He sighs, looking worried.

“What?” I growl, furiously glaring at him.

“End of the world stuff, Love. They need my help.” He says quietly.

“Why would you help them after what they did to me?!” I hiss.

“I told you, Sam was possessed by an angel! The angel made Dean throw you out!” He shouts at me.

“I don’t care what their excuse was! They threw me out like I was garbage! I was left with no one and nowhere! If you hadn’t have helped me I would’ve been screwed!” I scream.

“Why don’t you come with me? You could make it up with them.” Crowley says, trying to calm me.

“Oh yeah. Are you that bored of me?” I ask quietly.

“What?” Crowley blinks.

“Well, you’re obviously hoping that I’ll come along and fall back in love with the brothers. Therefore, making me leave you for them.” I say slyly, walking away from him.

I gasp as Crowley’s power suddenly pins me, spread-eagled, against the wall. I make eye contact with him and immediately feel my arousal drip down my thighs. His eyes have gone red and he looks furious. He strides angrily towards me and I bite my lip with anticipation. 

“That’s not funny, Pet.” He growls.

“I wasn’t trying to be funny. I just think you need better friends.” I smirk.

He grabs his cell phone and dials a number. I go to ask him who he’s calling but he uses his power to silence me. I blink at him, wondering what he’s planning.

“Squirrel, I’m not going to be able to meet.” Crowley says into his phone.

I blink in surprise.

“I’m busy. I have someone to punish.” He says evilly, looking at me as he talks on his phone.

I feel a shiver of anticipation as he hangs up, ignoring what sounds like Dean yelling at him through the phone. He throws the phone on the bed and then walks over to me with a smirk. I whimper as he runs the palm of his hand down from my neck, over one of my breasts, down my stomach and cups my mound.   
I cry out as he suddenly pushes two fingers deep in my core, blinking when I realise my voice is back. He leans forwards and places his lips on mine. I moan as he deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue into my mouth and ravishing every inch of it. While he’s devouring me his fingers pound into my soaking pussy and I feel my arousal dripping.  
He pulls away for air and kissing along my jaw, leaving me to moan and cry at the feel of his fingers fucking me so well. He kisses down my neck and then bites down on a soft spot, making me throw my head back as I scream his name. Suddenly his power releases me and I drop to the ground, landing on my knees and whimpering at the loss of his fingers. I look up at him and gasp as I see him drop his pants.

“Cro…” I start.

He grabs my hair and yanks my head back at a painful angle.

“Just because I want to hear you scream my name it does not mean you can speak. Shut up while I use you for my pleasure.” He snaps at me.

I whimper as I realise he is truly pissed at me. I feel a shiver of fear slide down my spine but all it does is make me even wetter. He smirks at me and then uses his grip on my hair to push my mouth down on his cock. I gag as he hits the back of my throat but he doesn’t pull me up until I swear I’m about to throw up. He does this over and over again until I can taste the pre-cum on his tip and my throat is raw, tears streaming down my cheeks.   
He pulls out the last time and uses his grip on my hair to pull me along the floor and onto the bed. He throws me down on my stomach and his power moves me so my face is against the mattress and my ass is in the air. He slaps his hand down on my ass over and over until I can feel the bruises I’m going to have on my skin and I’m sobbing. I feel so aroused now I’m going insane.

“Want me to fuck you, Pet?” Crowley coos in my ear.

“Yes, My King, please!” I whine.

“Maybe I should use your pretty little arse instead?” He whispers.

“No!” I gasp, trying to move away from him.

I panic as his power holds me in place and I can’t move. We’ve never done anal before and I’m scared it will hurt. I whimper and whine as I struggle, the fear turning me on even more. I scream as he thrusts his cock balls deep into my pussy. I moan as he begins to pound in and out, hitting deep enough to bruise. I scream his name as his cock rubs against my g-spot and he groans.

“It’s okay, Love, no matter how angry I am with you I’d never do anything to you that you wouldn’t want me to.” He says, stroking down the crack of my ass.

I moan as my arousal coils in my stomach and my pussy walls clamp around him. He growls and his fingers dig into my hips as his grip on me tightens. His thrusts become even more erratic and I know he’s close too. He thrusts in deep one last time and we cum together, both calling each other’s names. His power releases me and we both collapse on the bed, his cock still pumping his seed into me as my vision is flashing with colour as my climax raises me higher and higher. It feels like my orgasm lasts forever but eventually I come back to myself.  
I lay there panting for air as Crowley slowly pulls out of me and moves us both up the bed. He pulls me into his arms so I’ve got my head on his chest with his arms wrapped around me. I stroke my fingers up and down his arm as I finally get my breath back.

“I’m sorry.” I whisper.

“For what?” Crowley asks.

“For doing whatever I did to make you angry.” I say quietly.

“You said I was bored of you and I wanted you to fall in love with someone else.” He growls, eyes turning red again as I look at him.

I don’t answer, just look away. I know he wouldn’t want that but there’s a tiny part of me that wonders how long until he does get bored of me. I mean, he’s the King of Hell who is centuries old and I’m just…me. I wasn’t even special enough for the Winchesters to want me around. Crowley pulls my chin up so I have to look into his eyes which have gone back to normal.

“I love you. I will never get bored of you, Love, and if you ever did get interested in someone else my jealousy would be an incredibly scary thing.” He says intensely.

“I love you too. Oh, and if YOU ever tried to cheat on me I’d castrate you and kill her.” I say with a smile.

He chuckles and kisses the top of my head, arms tightening a little more. 

“That’s why you’re My Queen.” He grins.

“I’m not the Queen of Hell, Crowley. I’m still team humans, remember. Now, go help the brothers save the world.” I sigh, pulling away.

“You sure?” He asks, sitting up.

“Yeah. They need you for a good reason. I’m not saying I forgive them, not sure I can, but I know they’re on the good side. Go. I’ll be here when you come back.” I smile, cupping his cheek with my hand.

“I’ll be as quick as I can.” He smiles.

As I watch him leave all I can think is, how could the demon treat me better than the humans? For the first time since that night I find myself being thankful for the brothers throwing me out.


	5. Feelings! (Crowley/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley keeps saying he'll do anything for you but you don't understand why.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Ashley_Winchester_77.

Feelings!

 

I walk into the hotel room with Sam and Dean, gasping when I see the state of the place. What the fuck has Crowley been doing? We decide to wait until Crowley gets back and the guys do they’re ‘we’ll yell him straight’ look at each other. I just kind of hover in the background as we wait and then bite my lip when they confront Crowley as soon as he walks in. I feel kind of sorry for him if I’m honest. 

“That’s enough guys!” I say when they continue to yell at him.

“You think this is okay?” Dean cries, gesturing to the whole room.

“No. But I’m damn sure that WE caused this! WE gave him the addiction in the first place!” I snap.

I’m pretty sure Crowley flicks a look of gratefulness towards me but I keep my eyes on Dean. 

“WE were trying to close the gates permanently!” Dean cries.

“You know what? Just go on ahead. I’ll sober him up and we’ll meet you there.” I sigh.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. He’s dangerous.” Sam says.

“If he wanted to kill any of us we’d be dead right now! None of us are exactly powerful enough to stop the King of Hell!” I snap.

They reluctantly leave and I take a deep breath before I face Crowley.

“Right, first things first, how about we go somewhere you can clean up that hasn’t got dead bodies?” I ask, looking at him with a frown as he smiles smugly.

“I have another place.” He says, holding his hand out to me.

I open my mouth to ask why he’s holding his hand out but then close it when I realise he wants to teleport somewhere. I sigh and place my hand in his. He pulls me into him so he can wrap his arms around my waist and hold me to his chest. I gasp and push against his chest but I can’t budge him at all. 

“What are you doing?” I snap.

“I want a cuddle, Love. Plus, it makes it easier to transport us both.” He smiles smugly.

“Fine. Just this once.” I say with a sigh.

He smirks at me and then in a blink of an eye we’re suddenly appear in a different room. 

“Bloody hell! This bedroom makes that hotel suite look like a flea bitten motel! Wait, why are we in a bedroom?” I ask slowly.

“Just happened to be the room we transported into. This is my new mansion, had it rebuilt after I became King.” He grins.

“I didn’t know that.” I mumble.

“No one did, until now.” He says quietly.

I look at him in shock, feeling uncomfortable with the strange look in his eyes.

“Um, uh, you should shower and get changed. We’re supposed to be meeting the guys soon.” I mutter, turning to leave the room.

Unfortunately, I’m so flustered I trip on the rug and smack my head on the corner of a coffee table. Who has a coffee table in a bedroom? Someone trying to show off of course. I get up onto my knees with a hiss of pain. I bring my hand up and touch the sore spot on my head, realising I’m bleeding. Crowley had rushed over the instead I started to fall but now he freezes, arm outreached to help me up, and stares at the blood on my head.

“I’m okay.” I mumble, wincing.

Crowley just stares at me and I get nervous, in a whole new way. I stand up but wobble as my head spins. Crowley catches me before I can fall again but then he licks his lips and begins to lean forwards, tongue out to lick up the blood. I freeze in his arms as his tongue swipes across the cut and he groans. I gasp as I feel a familiar tingle go through my body at the touch of his tongue on my skin. 

“Crowley, stop. Please.” I whisper.

He pulls away instantly and then clicks his fingers. I gasp as I realise he’s healed my cut.

“Why?” I ask quietly.

“I’ll do anything for you.” He smiles, rubbing his thumb across my cheek.

I just stare in shocked silence as he walks out of the room. I stay silent for the rest of the mission.

 

 

“Please, Crowley.” I plead.

“No.” He snaps, sitting back in the chair.

“Why?” I ask.

He just sits there and glares at me. I don’t understand it! Ever since that day at his mansion he’s always gone out of his way to do ANYTHING I ask but this time he won’t.

“I don’t want to.” He snaps.

“You’re the one who always says he’ll do anything for me!” I cry in exasperation.

“But this isn’t for you, is it Love? It’s for Dean.” He shouts, standing up angrily.

“So? I’m the one asking YOU for the favour.” I snap back, hands on my hips.

“I’m not going to help your lover! Even if it is YOU asking!” He screams at me.

“You know what? YOU are ridiculous!” I scream back, patience snapping.

“I am the King! I will not be spoken to like that, Love.” He growls.

“Fuck you, Crowley! If you’re not going to help, I’m leaving!” I shout back, turning round to leave.

“Wait! I’ll help.” He sighs, dropping back down on his chair.

“Why?” I snap, turning back round.

“I’ll do anything for you, to make you happy.” He says intently, looking into my eyes.

“Thank you.” I whisper, sitting down.

He just nods and then listens to my request, helping afterwards.

 

 

That arrogant son of a bitch! After the screaming match we had in his office Crowley has become more and more angry around me. Every time we need help from him he causes an argument with me. What the fuck is his problem?! The weirdest thing of all is that when I then go to leave, he agrees to help and all he says is ‘I’ll do anything for you’. What am I supposed to think that means? If he’ll do anything for me why does he make it so hard to ask for something? This time I didn’t even care.  
I went to him to ask for his help on a case because it turned out the monster the brothers were hunting had a lot more juice than they thought. They ended up getting battered around like ragdolls and only survived because Cas teleported them out of there. I keep telling them they should take me along on hunts like they used to but all they say is ‘It wouldn’t be a good idea’. I’m so pissed off right now I could cry. Crowley did his usual when I got there and we ended up arguing. This time though when he said he’d help as I went to leave I just told him not to bother and continued to storm out. I end up slamming my way into the bunker and the guys look at me shocked.

“Didn’t go well?” Sam asks, sitting up straighter.

“No and if you continue to hunch over the laptop like that you’ll get a hump.” I joke.

Sam just laughs and goes back to his research. 

“But Crowley always agrees to help you.” Dean says, putting his book down.

“Yeah after an hour of arguing, Dean. I can’t be bothered anymore, so I left even when he finally said he’d help.” I sigh.

“What?! He said he’d help and you left without getting it?!” Dean shouts, standing up angrily.

“I’m sick of it Dean! Every time you need help you send me to Crowley! Every time he causes a big argument over it but then suddenly says he’ll help! You know why? Because he knows that as long as he helps in the end you’ll continue to send me! I am not your fucking messenger girl or his entertainment! In future you want his help, you ask him for it!” I shout.

As Dean starts a tirade about me pulling my weight I decide I’ve had enough. I turn around and storm off, out of the bunker and straight to the nearest bar. You know what’s messed up? There’s only one thing I can think of and it’s not even something that should be important. As I left I looked over my shoulder to see a female demon drape herself over Crowley’s lap and he smiled at her. Why do I care about that? Then there’s Dean and his ‘you should do more to pull your weight around here’. Like it’s MY fault they won’t let me help?! I give up with all of them! I’m going back to the bunker, packing my stuff and leaving this whole toxic environment.  
I’m going to have some fun first though. I’m going to get wasted and maybe find a hot guy that will fuck me raw. As I sit at the bar and order my drink I notice a guy sitting in the corner of the place watching me. As I make eye contact he looks away and I shrug. It’s not long until I’m pleasantly tipsy and am flirting with a relatively cute guy. I keep noticing that the guy in the corner is still watching me but I figure he just enjoys window shopping. As the cute guy finally invites me back to his place and we stand up, I notice that the watcher has gone.   
Just as I’m about to climb into the cute guy’s car an arm wraps around my waist and yanks me back. I gasp as I hit a solid body and the cute guy scrambles out of his car to rescue me. I manage to turn around in the arm and see that it’s Crowley that’s grabbed me. 

“Hey, get off of her!” Cute guy shouts.

“Leave, insect, before I decide to step on you.” Crowley orders, eyes going red.

Cute guy screams like a girl and then goes running back to the bar for help. I glare at Crowley but then blink as we’re suddenly somewhere else. His mansion bedroom again.

“Get off me!” I cry, trying to slap him.

He catches my wrist though and just glares at me.

“What the hell did you think you were doing?” Crowley hisses at me.

“Having some fun!” I snarl back, finally wrenching myself from his hands.

“Fun! What kind of slut walks off with a strange guy like that?!” Crowley shouts, eyes still red.

“You know what Crowley, thank you! You just made my decision to pack up and leave a lot easier!” I scream, turning round to leave.

“What do you mean leave?” He cries, grabbing my wrist.

“I’m sick of all yours and Dean’s shit, Crowley! I’m leaving for good! Why don’t you just run along back to your little demon girlfriend and leave me alone!” I cry, tears welling up in my eyes.

“Well, I’m sure Dean will miss his little lover.” Crowley says quietly, eyes going back to normal.

“I don’t know why you keep calling me that, Dean and I are just friends. Always have been.” I sigh, pulling my wrist out of his grasp.

“I’m not sleeping with that demon. She just keeps trying to flirt with me because I’m King.” Crowley says.

“Well, sorry about that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some packing to do.” I say, turning again.

“No! I won’t let you leave!” He shouts, grabbing me by the arms and spinning me back around.

“Get off me Crowley!” I snap.

“I have…feelings…for you.” He says, practically spitting the word feelings.

“Yeah sure you do!” I laugh.

He growls at me and then his mouth slams down on mine. I freeze for a few seconds in shock but then melt into his hungry kiss. My hands move to his chest and I grab his jacket lapels. I moan as he deepens the kiss, tongue pushing past my lips. His arms move to wrap his arms around my back and pulls me in tighter. I don’t even notice as he spins us round until I land on the bed with him on top. 

“W…why?” I gasp as we separate for air.

“I love you, foolish woman. That’s why I would do anything for you.” He replies, voice even huskier.

“Then why always cause arguments?” I ask.

“I was jealous of you and Dean.” He says.

“You bloody idiot!” I snap.

He just smirks and then begins to kiss me again. As his hand slides up my top I remember him calling me a slut for being so easy for that guy. I grab his hands and turn my face away.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, nibbling on my neck.

“I’m not easy!” I growl, pushing him away.

He falls to his side and blinks at me in shock. I stand up and start to stride away but gasp as he uses his power to pin me to the wall.

“What are you doing?” I gasp.

“I tell you how I feel, you allow me to seduce you and then you just push me away?” He growls, eyes going red again as he storms up to me.

I whimper as he clicks his fingers and I’m suddenly naked. He smirks at me and stays just out of reach. I try to struggle but I can’t. I gasp in shock as I feel a finger slide over my nipples but Crowley is still a few steps away from me. My legs are roughly pulled open and I can’t help moaning at the feel of fingers running over my slit.

“Crowley!” I gasp as I feel fingers rubbing my clit.

“Easy, Love. I owe you some punishment for teasing me but I know you’ll enjoy it.” He whispers.

“Crowley, please!” I moan as I feel a finger circling my opening whilst fingers also pinch my nipples.

“Please, what, Love?” He asks quietly.

“Please, stop teasing! I want you in me, please!” I whimper, giving in as the arousal becomes too much.

I cry out as three things happen at once. The power releases me, Crowley’s clothes disappear and Crowley is suddenly holding my thighs at his waist. He just looks at me for a second and I realise he’s waiting for permission. I pull him in for a hungry kiss and wrap my legs around his waist.

“Fuck me my King.” I whisper in his ear.

He roars and then thrusts into me, his weight pinning me to the wall as he pounds into me. I grasp his shoulders, digging my nails into his skin and he moans as he nibbles my neck. I lean my head back and moan as he fucks me hard and I can tell he’s still angry at me by the aggressive snap of his hips. His fingers are digging into the skin of my hips and I feel my juices running down his cock as he thrusts in and out.

“Cum for me, now!” He growls in my ear.

I cum screaming as he bites down on my neck, marking me as his. My head drops back as I gasp for air, my nails draw blood from his shoulders and I feel my pussy clamp down around his dick. I feel my cum gush down his cock and he snarls in triumph as he freezes, coming deep inside my core. We pant for air as we come down and he turns round, walking us to the bed whilst making sure he stays buried inside me. He lays down on the bed with me on top and I moan as I feel his cock re-hardening inside me.

“I’m going to punish you all night long, My Love. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk.” He growls as he makes my hips move.

“You really love me?” I ask, gasping as he rubs over my g-spot.

“Yes, I do. Why do you think I had one of my demons watching you and I told the Winchesters that I would kill them if you got hurt on a hunt?” He replies, groaning as he moves me faster.

“Should’ve known it was you.” I say breathlessly.

“I’ll do anything for you.” He smirks.

By the end of the night I truly believe him.


	6. Opinions Wanted

Opinions.

 

Hey Guys and Girls,  
Just want to say thank you for reading my works and leaving kudos, comments and requests and also for subscribing and bookmarking my works. It makes me so happy that so many people like what I write.   
So, here’s the thing, at the moment I do my requests in the order I receive them but I’m wondering if I should change that. I’m noticing that I’m getting requests for each fandom in blocks, which means I’ll write up to five chapters on one fandom whilst everyone thinks I’ve given up on my other fandom works. I was wondering if I should spread the requests out so I do a story for each fandom and then repeat which might mean some people get their requests quicker whilst others might be waiting longer.  
What do you think I should do? All opinions and comments are appreciated. Thank you.


	7. A Demon Can Be Better 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Ashley_Winchester_77

A Demon Can Be Better 2

 

I roll over in bed, reaching out to feel Crowley’s side of the bed is empty. I blink my eyes open and sigh when I don’t see him. Two days he’s been gone, helping THEM. The Winchesters. I stretch out, trying not to worry but I can’t get rid of this nagging feeling in my stomach. My phone suddenly starts ringing and I spin over to grab it and answer it.

“Hello?” I croak, coughing to clear my throat.

“It’s Dean Winchester. Crowley made me promise to call this number if anything ever happened to him.” I hear on the other end of the phone.

“Dean! What the fuck happened to Crowley?!” I yell down the phone, bolting upright in bed.

“YOU! Why the fuck would you be Crowley’s emergency contact?!” Dean growls down the phone.

“Because, unlike you two asswipes, he actually cares about me!” I shout.

“We do care about you! When the fuck did that happen?!” He shouts back.

“The day you two threw me away like trash!” I scream back.

“That’s not what happened!” Dean screams back and I can hear Sam questioning him in the background.

“You know what? I don’t care! Where’s Crowley?!” I sigh, gritting my teeth.

“The big bad has him.” Dean replies angrily.

“How the hell did that happen?” I growl.

“Things went wrong but we’re going to get him back.” Dean sighs tiredly.

“You guys still at the bunker? I’ll be there in two days.” I snap.

“We can deal with it.” Dean hastily blurts out.

“I am not leaving the wellbeing of the man I love to you two morons!” I snap back.

“The DEMON you love you mean!” Dean snaps.

“Yeah well, that demon treated me a hell of a lot better than you.” I snap, hanging up.

I grab a bag and throw some clothes and weapons into it. I rush down to the hotel’s parking garage and jump into my Camaro SS, starting it up and speeding away. I can’t believe I have to face them again.

 

 

I wake up slowly, feeling a sense of de ja vu go through me as I look around my old room. I get up with a sigh and get washed and dressed. It’s so hard to be here. It’s so hard to be around THEM. When I arrived last night, Dean was snappy, Sam was apologetic and Castiel was so happy to see me. I never had a problem with Cas so it was nice to see him. It was harder than I thought it would be to stay angry at Sam once he started to apologise and I ended up forgiving him, after all, he was possessed. Dean on the other hand, I could quite happily kill him! All he did all evening was make little digs at me about choosing Crowley as a boyfriend. The only way I can survive her right now is by repeating that I’m here to save Crowley. 

“Good morning, Cas. Morning Sam. Dean.” I say, heading into the kitchen for coffee.

“Morning.” Sam and Cas rely.

Dean just grunts and I glare at him. I grab a coffee and sit down at the table with them.

“So, what do we know?” I ask, gesturing to the books and laptop that Sam has spread around him.

“That you get slutty with demons.” Dean snaps.

“Yeah well at least I’ve never actually BEEN a demon!” I snap back, fed up with him.

“No you just fuck them!” Dean shouts, standing up and storming off.

“Right that’s it!” I shout, standing up and following him.

“Should we do something?” Cas asks worriedly as I walk away.

“Nope, just let them kill each other.” Sam replies sarcastically.

“Kill each other?! We have to stop the bloodbath!” I hear Cas cry as I leave the room.

I stride angrily towards the garage, knowing that Dean will be there working on Baby. He always does when he’s stressed. I enter the garage and slam the door behind me. Dean barely even looks up from under the Impala’s hood. 

“Hi Baby. I missed you.” I take a moment to say to the Impala.

I hear the hood slam shut and it makes me jump. I go to yell at Dean about abusing the car but I freeze as I see him striding towards me with a furious look on his face. I gasp as I step back and hit the car, Dean boxing me in by placing his hands on the car by either side of me.

“Get away from me.” I growl out, refusing to let him know he’s intimidating me.

“What the hell is your problem with me?! You can be nice to Cas, Sam and even Baby but you can’t be nice to me?!” He snarls.

“Unlike the rest of them you are a dick!” I snap.

“Oh but Crowley isn’t?! He’s so much better than me, is he?! He’s a fucking demon! He chose to be a demon! He’s the King of Hell! What the fuck makes him more special than me?!” Dean rants, panting for breath.

“He didn’t throw me away like trash! He didn’t leave me without a home, a car, money or a family! He helped me! He loves me!” I shout back.

“So do I!” Dean screams.

I stand frozen, shell shocked by his words. He blinks as he realises what he said. He pushes away from the car and starts to pace.

“After we stopped the trials Sam ended up in a coma.” Dean says quietly.

“I didn’t realise it was that bad.” I reply, shocked.

“He was dying. I did the only thing I could think of, I prayed to the angels for help. One came and said he was Ezekiel and he offered to help.” Dean says.

“Dean.” I sigh in a tone that declares he’s an idiot.

“I checked with Cas first and Cas said Ezekiel was a good guy. What I didn’t know was the angel lied. He wasn’t Ezekiel, he was Gadreel. He ended up working for Metatron. The morning we threw you out, he said I had to either get rid of you or he’d leave Sam’s body and at the time I thought he was Sam’s only hope.” He says pleadingly.

“Yeah, Crowley told me.” I say coldly.

“He did?” Dean asks, looking shocked.

“Yes.” I growl.

“Well, anyway, it turns out that not only was Sam in love with you but Gadreel had fallen for you too Metatron told him to kill you but he couldn’t so he did the only other thing he could think of.” Dean trails off.

“Sam loved me?” I whisper.

“Yes! We both love you but instead of trying to stick around or coming back like Cas did, you ran off with a fucking demon!” Dean shouts, walking up to me again.

“Fuck you, Dean! At least he loves me and isn’t ashamed to show it!” I snap.

“If he isn’t ashamed then why did no one know you two were together?” Dean sneers.

I gasp as I feel like a vice has gripped my heart. Is he right? Am I just Crowley’s bit on the side? I feel tears prickling my eyes and I turn to leave.

“Wait! I didn’t mean…” Dean starts.

“Screw you Winchester! After Crowley is safe you can all fuck off! I never want to see any of you again!” I snarl.

I rush from the garage and head to my room, collapsing on the bed and sobbing into the pillow as Dean’s words rotate in my mind and I find myself giving into the despair that he’s right.

 

 

I stand in the doorway of the bunker bedroom, looking at Crowley sleeping. We managed to get him back and Cas healed him. He fell asleep wrapped around me but I slipped out once he was sleeping soundly. I haven’t been able to get Dean’s words out of my head. Slowly but surely they’ve wormed their way in deep and made me doubt everything Crowley ever said to me. I grab my bag of stuff and sneak from the bunker, getting into my car and racing back to the hotel suite I’ve been living in with Crowley. I’m hoping to get there and grab my stuff before Crowley wakes up and realises I’ve gone. It’ll only take him a second to pop there with his powers.  
I pull up outside the hotel and rush upstairs to my suite. I burst through the door and quickly close it behind me. I run into the bedroom and begin to throw my stuff into a bag. Once I’m done I rush back to the front door, freezing as I see a scowling Crowley standing there, leaning against the door.

“Going somewhere, Love?” He asks, eyes narrowed.

“Y-yes.” I whisper, blinking at him.

“Where?” He growls, standing straight.

“Does it matter?” I shrug.

“You’re going back to them aren’t you? The brothers.” He spits.

“Why would you think that?” I squeal.

“You run off to them, live there again and now you’re leaving me.” He snaps, striding over to me.

“I went to them to save you!” I shout.

“So what? You realised you still loved them and now you’re going back to them?” He snarls, getting right in my face.

“No! I love you, you idiot, which is more than I can say about you!” I shout, throwing my hands up in the air.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!” He shouts back, face going red.

“It means that I know you don’t love me!” I scream back.

He goes completely silent and I know that means I’m right, he can’t even deny it. I grab my bag again and go to storm around him but he grabs my arm.

“Get off me!” I cry, trying to rip my arm from his grasp.

I gasp and freeze as he stares at me with his demonic red eyes. I swallow nervously as he turns fully towards me. He grabs my throat with a growl, making me whimper.

“Let go!” I gasp, trying to pry his hand away.

“What do I have to do? How can I prove to you that I love you? Haven’t I done enough?” He asks quietly, too quietly.

“You’re too ashamed of me to love me.” I croak.

“Ashamed? I could never be ashamed of you.” He says, tilting his head in confusion as he eases his grip on my throat.

“Then why not tell anyone we’re together? The brothers didn’t even know.” I ask.

“They are the only ones I didn’t tell because I didn’t think you’d want them to know. My subjects all know, why do you think you never have to fight demons anymore? Why do you think that demon helped you against that werewolf that night your hunt went bad? They all know you’re my Queen.” He whispers, eyes bleeding back to their normal colour.

“R-really?” I whisper back.

He nods and then pulls me closer so he can wrap his arms around me. His mouth finds mine, starting of gently but then becoming hungry and desperate. My hands fly up to his hair, tugging on it sharply. I’m desperate to get as close as possible to him. I thought I’d lost him, first when he almost died and second when I was going to leave him. I need him now. I need the reassurance that he’s really here, alive and well.

“Crowley, clothes!” I gasp as I pull away for air.

He chuckles and clicks his fingers, making our clothes vanish. As soon as we’re both naked I jump up, making him gasp as he struggles to catch me. I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him again. I feel his cock twitch against my entrance and he groans. He carries me to the bed and crawls onto it with me still wrapped around him. 

“Crowley, please! Now! Fuck me! I need you!” I beg, trying to pull him down.

“So impatient, Love. I wonder why?” He smirks, slamming into me.

I arch with a cry, nails digging into his flesh.

“I thought you were going to die!” I gasp, tears filling my eyes.

“I’m here, right here.” He whispers, thrusting into me slowly.

“Prove it to me!” I hiss as he bites down on my neck.

“As you wish, My Queen.” He groans.

He moves faster, harder, pounding me into the mattress with everything he has. He bites and sucks on every bit of flesh he can reach as his cock slams against my cervix. I whimper and moan at the pleasure/pain and my nails slice his skin. I tilt my hips to meet his thrusts and it’s not long before I feel myself hurtling towards my edge. I whine as he begins to hit my g-spot on every thrust, forcing me closer and closer to my climax.

“Crowley, I’m gonna…” I gasp, eyes slamming shut as I moan.

“Cum then. Gush all over my cock. Let me feel your pussy tighten even more.” He growls.

I scream his name as I cum for him, nails slicing his flesh even more. He groans and cums too, our climaxes feeding each other. Our cum mixes, filling me up and then running out of my core. I bite down on his shoulder as I hit my peak and hear him cry out my name.   
We stay wrapped around each other as we come back down, panting for air as sweat dries on our bodies. Eventually Crowley rolls off me and I snuggle up against him. He clicks his fingers and the quilt suddenly disappears from under us and appears over the top of us instead. 

“I love you, never doubt that. Ever.” Crowley demands, tilting my head up to look into my eyes.

“I love you too.” I smile sleepily.

He smiles and holds me closer as I drift off to sleep.


End file.
